The Pirate Queen's Shadow
by CzarAndrew
Summary: I guess read to find out... XP Naruto X Fem. Luffy!


The Pirate Queen's Shadow

Chapter One

A Requiem

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Naruto... in fact this whole idea is a challenge by BrotherofKane but I digress, Enjoy...

* * *

It is end of possibly the greatest and largest battle that has ever been seen. Lives have been lost, despair runs rampant. The Jubi's jinchuriki has been defeated and in his defeat the beast was unleashed once more, consuming the Kyubi no Youko and the Hachibi. With the loss of the Kyubi, Naruto Uzumaki is already at death's doors, and rather than have someone else suffer for the beasts and to effectively remove them from the equation of war, he has decided to fuse with the beast and take it to death with him. With a last ditch effort performs a forbidden fuinjutsu never used before in this age and not seen since the Sage of the Six Paths, the All-Consuming Death Seal and a gift from his now departed and closest companion, Kurama, the Kyubi no Youko. With one last roar he orders all his allies and friends to flee from the battlefield. Some sensing what he planned tried to stay but they were quickly whisked away from the battlefield by the revived Hokages till three remained, the revived Yodiame Hokage and father to Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, and Sasuske Uchiha, Naruto's once closest best friend.

"Dobe," Sasuske begins, "I am sorry..."

"Tch, never thought I would hear that from a great and powerful Uchiha." Naruto says with a smirk, eyes still on the beast.

Laughing, Sasuske replies, "Don't go expecting it again after all I am an elite." Pausing for a brief second he says "I will achieve your dream in your honor and I will take care of the Konoha as my brothers have before me. You will always be my brother, Naruto." With that said he embraces Naruto in a hug.

"As will you, Teme," Naruto replies, returning the hug before ending it and turning to his father.

"Naruto, I couldn't be more proud of you," Minato says before clasping his hand on his son's shoulder, smiling sadly at his son.

"I know Tou-san. Just tell Kaa-san I'm sorry I wasn't able to live up to the promise I made to her when you see her," Naruto says beaming back at his father, "Now will you please take the Teme as far away from here as you can." Nodding, the Yondiame removes his hand and walks over to the Uchiha and disappears in a flash of thunder with him.

Now alone Naruto begins flying through the hand signs of the incredibly difficult jutsu he thinks back to all his friends and now his lost dream. 'At least I helped Jiriaya's dream come a bit closer to fruition,' thinks the young man as he approaches the last sequence hand signs. 'I'm sorry everybody, and I am most sorry to you Kurama. I apologize I could not help you completely before I die but it seems I will never be able to do that now.'

Making the last hand sign the young man says goodbye before shouting the name of the first part of his technique.

"Great Seal: Spirit Destroying Shackles!"

Eight purple chains erupt from his chest piercing the body of the monster. With a roar the Jubi begins to struggle, writhing and snapping at our young hero. Just as it seems the beast is about to break free, Naruto unleashes the second part of his technique, with a shout of defiance at the seemingly overwhelming power of the beast.

"Ninja Art: Death's Veil!"

Instantly a pitch black swirling vortex appears from the center of his body with the eight chains seeming to originate from the center of it. Slowly, with a look of excruciating pain on his face, he seems to will the chains to start retracting into the portal. The beast roared once more before being pulled into the portal effectively sealing it into it. The vortex seemed to collapse into itself with the complete absorption of the Jubi vanishing from the world with a flash.

With a sigh, Naruto collapses to the ground on his back from exhaustion, staring up at the sky, as tears stream down his face, with his incredibly goofy smile on his face. _'Looks like I won't get to be Hokage after all. Kaa-san, I guess I never did settle down like you wanted... Hehe! I'm sorry you never will have the chance to see your grandchildren. I doubt I will ever be where ever you are... my spirit is nearly gone... I suppose I will just fade away. I guess this is how it ends for us hero types, am I right, Pervy-sensei? Now I know how you felt, how the Saidaime felt, how my tou-san felt. I am glad that the people I left behind will at least be safe.*Yawn* Am I tired, I-I think I'll go to sleep...' _Naruto thinks, softly closing his eyes, as he takes on a peaceful look._ 'Everyone I-I love you and I know I will miss you... be happy for me...'_

The thought seems to echo in everyone's mind... no one is happy this day, for victory came at the price of their hero. Some take it harder than others, but those who seem to be worst are the five Kages of the five great elemental nations. Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju seems to be effected the worst having lost her pseudo-son in Naruto, she is at a lost. The only thing she would seem to think is that somehow she caused his death by giving him her grandfather's necklace. Inconsolable grief washes over her as she collapses to her knees and starts to cry. Only taking solace in the fact her boy looks so damn peaceful but feeling that the smile on his face is alien to her, believing that the only smile on his face should be as she, will so willingly say a few years later on her death bed, that 'stupid shit-eating grin' of his. Reaching over she quickly drags the boy's lifeless head into her lap and starts caressing his face and hair with her right hand trying to dry the tears now raining down on his face, while her left hand gently takes one of his hands, gently rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. _'I will always love you my dear sochi...'_

Gaara no Subaku, the youngest Kazekage ever, and known for his ever stoicism, for the first time since he was a child weeps. Falling to his knees, tears streaming down his face, he is openly crying over not only his first friend, but also his best friend who truly grasped at least a meager part of his life that few would ever truly understand. Being a former jinchuriki, Gaara's childhood was horrible. Raised to be a warrior and truly someone who had little humanity, he believed he would never be truly filled, that is until he met Naruto. Naruto showed him the light, showed him a true existence one where he could be happy. Somehow with the blonde gone the world just did not seem as bright.

Oonoki of the twin scales, the fence sitter, and lastly the Saidaime Tsuchikage. He has bee called may things over the years, but now it feels like out of all the things he has been called over the years, one sticks out the most. No it isn't his being called great, or even being likened to his very element, earth. What stands out now is what he has not felt since the last great ninja war. He felt old. Seeming to hunch over as he stood on the ground, he has seen enough death to last him a lifetime but this one feels like the one that might do him in. Whimsically to himself, he mused not even a week earlier to wed his granddaughter off to this young boy- no young man. _'What was my argument again... oh yeah the law about only a male Tsuchikage being allowed. I could have changed that law but then I could of rested in peace knowing she was taken care of... I hope the children are alright...' _he looks to the other Kages and frowns. _'We Kages are old. We have lived long full lives but I feel for the young Kazekage. His life has been hard even for the children of this age. I hope he survives this... I think I may retire after this..."_

Ë sits down in the Indian seating position. The large Raikage runs a hand over his face, _'Stupid gaki... had to go and die... Why must the young always pay for our mistakes?' _Slamming his fist into the ground. _'Kirabi... though it didn't last long this gaki carried out your will... you always were a good judge of character. At least the gaki went out with a smile, though a peaceful one just doesn't suit him.'_

Mei Terumi... doesn't know what to think. Truthfully she only met the boy a few times so she honestly had no idea about how to respond. She always thought that perhaps in a few years he would be a possible husband but who was she kidding after the war the boy would have hundreds of marriage proposals. So she did the only thing she could think to do at the moment: stand off to the side arms folded across her chest and let the others grieve. That is till Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and the rest of the so called Konoha twelve arrived. Looking weary the first two that arrived quickly ran to the Hokage's side. Already near tears Sakura speaks.

"Tsunade-shishou, N-Naruto-kun wouldn't want this... h-he wouldn't want this! He wouldn't want any of us crying over him... especially you... We all loved him so we must do right by him! He would want sent out of this world the same way he lived it, with everyone around him smiling... it is the least we can do for him..." She finishes as she walks over and sits down on the right side of Naruto, taking one of his hands in his, tears streaming down her face with a soft sad smile on her face. Hinata moves to the opposite side of his body with the same look on her face an copies Sakura and takes Naruto's other hand. "Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san is right... Naruto-kun would not want this..."

Sakura leans down and gives Naruto a kiss and looks up and allows Hinata to do the same. They look up to their Hokage, waiting for her response. Tsunade closes her eyes in a vain attempt to stem the tears, sighing she looks up with a determined expression on her face. She sets his head down and off her lap and stands up looking to the horizon she closes her eyes one more time an begins to speak.

"Today we won at a great price... we have lost not only our chakra but also one of our greatest heroes." She pauses, "We have lost many and much to two selfish people who could only live in the past, but hanks to our sacrifice and the sacrifices of countless others we now can look toward a future, a bright future... I Tsunade Senju, Godiame Hokage, hereby announce we the Shinobi alliance have one the fourth great ninja war... I also hereby name Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the Rokudaime Hokage post-humanely, so he may be buried where he belongs... He shall be given all the rights of a true Kage and shall have a statue commemorated to him in the center of Konahagakure. From this day forth this date will be marked for celebration, as the day we were free!"

Cheers were heard across the valley... today many tears were shed but much rejoicing as seen too.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Naruto wakes up in a white room. Everything is blank save the man sitting in a foldout metal chair at a white table. The man is dressed in a black top hat and waistcoat, appearing to look from the Victorian era. He is holding a ebony cane in his right hand seemingly tapping it on the ground. His eyes are unseen due to the black sunglasses he wears on his tan face. His bangs hang down over his face with his shaggy unkempt black hair. He has a huge smile on his face that befits someone with a mischievous purpose. His left had holds a gold watch which appears to be the only thing on his person that wasn't black save his gray vest and tie. Flicking it closed he looks to Naruto and says, "Oi! Finally awake eh? I have been waiting forever for you to stop lying about! Come, come take a seat. You are my guest after all..."

Naruto cautiously stands up and walks towards the seemingly eccentric man and takes a seat in the chair directly across from him. Naruto asks the big questions.

"Who are you? Where am I and what am I doing here?"

"Hmm..." The man begins, rubbing his chin with a pensive look on his face, "You know just what questions to ask! I am Czar Andrew the incredibly magnificent and awesomely supreme. You Naruto may refer to me as 'your magnificence,' 'your supremeness,' or simply 'the Czar.'" The Czar finishes with a huge shit eating grin on his face.

"You forgot modest," Naruto deadpans. "That still leaves two questions. Czar will you please answer them?"

Sighing dramatically, the Czar begins, "Fine. It's not like I had a huge introduction planned. To make this short, you are dead which in turn brought you here. You, Naruto, are being offered a second chance in a new world! Now before you say anything I cannot send you back to your world. Your part is over there you cannot exist there. I will inform you however that there is a... bonus I will give you if you go to this new world. We will send two with you that were already dead in your world when you died. I think you will like them though."

"So if I agree to this I get a new start with two of my friends in a new world... what's the catch?"

"Hahahaha! Oh yes the catch! The catch is that you will aid a young... person there to achieve their dream! While building a huge armada to achieve your second goal: destroying their government! You will end the world 's Navy!" The Czar shouts grandiosely.

"Hold on! Destroying their government sounds a bit much if you ask me. Why? Why do you want me to do that of all things and why do you want me to join up with this person?"

"I will not tell you why to the first part... you will see what they do first hand, but as for the second they will be key to the new world order there. As for what you will be doing... it's simple you will become a pirate and help the future Straw-hat pirates sail across the world and topple the World Government, while achieving your shipmates dreams along the way. You will be searching for the one identifiable with a straw hat... you will know who I am speaking of once you see them. I and my helpers will be aiding you along the way starting with a little thing I made called a dimensional egg. What it does is simple, it will summon one person from your old world to join you in this new world. Who they summon has already been determined. You will know what they are when you see them so I see no point in showing them to you now. You will also get a guide or familiar to aid you along the way. You already met them and know them quite well... I think you will find them quite funny!you will be given a blade from your old world, in fact it is one you know quite well. Along with a semi knowledge of how to use it. You will be able to use jutsu there and we will provide you with a secondary item to aid you. Something from their world... a fruit with magic qualities that will allow one the abilities to use the winds their full capacities but at the loss of your ability to swim."

"So that is everything... do I have a second option here?" Naruto asks.

"Honestly? No you do not at all."

"Fine I will take it. Who knows it may be fun!" Naruto exclaims.

"That's the spirit! Now get ready 'cause it'll only take a sec to send you to the new world! And eat this!" The Czar shoves a weird horrible tasting fruit down Naruto's throat and forcing him to eat it.

"W-Wait! Don'-" Naruto is quickly cut off by light as he vanishes from the room.

"Now we wait..."

* * *

In the realm of One Piece

Naruto wakes up to the sound of the sea and a uncomfortable swaying. He sees he is in a small cabin with two bunks on either side of the room and a single night stand between them. Quickly noticing a small window, he quickly scrambles over to it and looks out it. All he see is blue... he's out at sea. So it wasn't all a dream...

"Of course it wasn't a dream, kit."

'Kit? Kurama is that you?'

"Yes kit, I'm alive... I am also your so called guide. So can you turn around so we can get on with this." The Kyubi says. Naruto turns around slowly and sees a small scowling orange fox, that looks to cute to be the demon fox. Kurama prepares himself for the inevitable ridicule that was sure to follow, but Naruto surprises the hell out of him and hugs the small tuft with all that he is worth.

"I missed you so much Kurama... I am so glad you are alright!" Naruto Suddenly relents on the hug, as a very sly smile crosses his face. "SO the great Kyubi no Youko is a tiny little kit! Oh that is priceless! HAHHAHAHA!"

"Yeah real funny kit... You should go out side not there are two people waiting for you. Oh, yeah don't forget your sword." Kurama points to the rather large zanbantou in the corner.

"Kubikiribōchō! Why it?"

"_Because you are my new wielder..."_

'Who was that and why does it sound like No-Brows Zabuza?'

"_Tch... Gaki. I am simply using the voice of my previous master makes it easier for me ta talk ta ya."_ The sword seems to say in his mind. _"But never mind that I suggest we go outside."_

Naruto quickly picks the blade up and sets it on his back and somehow knows it will attach itself there. _"That would be me." _While Kurama jumps up on his shoulder, he heads out the door.

Outside the cabin the light stings his eyes and he has to take a second to get used to it. Quickly looking straight ahead he sees a sight that nearly makes him cry. Standing there at the front of the are Naruto's Two Former Senseis. Leaning over the railing casually Kakashi is reading a copy of Icha Icha something or other, looking exactly the same way he always has looked. While Jirraya stood next to him penciling what Naruto could only assume was the next great Icha Icha. He to looked exactly how Naruto remembered him. Suddenly both men stop what their doing and turn around to greet him.

"Oi, gaki! From what I have heard you have been busy. I see you lived up to all our legacies... I'm prod of you, Naruto..." Jirraya says with a smile placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I agree, Naruto-kun," Kakashi says with his characteristic eye-smile.

At this Naruto tears up. He quickly puts a smile on his face and says, "Well then lets set sail we need to find our captain."

* * *

Author's note

Hmm... this one took way to long for me. Hope you all enjoy. And please review and favorite!

The Czar


End file.
